Hidden Among
by The Princess Anastasia
Summary: Kakuden is a school for children who have bonded with Pokemon; ages ranging from 8 to 18. Carol has just recently bonded with a Whimsicott and was recruited by a man named Bayard, owner and principle of Kakuden. There she trains her abilities to be able to control, all while avoiding dangerous situations of school, such as fights, forgetting homework, and broken hearts.


Remember to review!

* * *

_We are all different. Whether it be our appearances; our hair, our eyes, our skin, our body. Or our minds and personality; whether we be anti-social or a social butterfly. We are all different. It's just some of us more than others._

"Welcome to Kakuden. You are all here because you are different."

I stood among an average-size group; about 10 to 15 people. The guy who stood to one side of me was huge. He was bulky and stood what seemed like 6 foot 4. His hard face mixed with his charcoal skin terrified me. To the other side was a small girl. She looked like she was 10; the youngest one here. She looked out of place with her bright orange hair hung in pigtails and her pale skin.

"Each one of you has a unique quality that requires attention and training. Which I hope that you can gain here at Kakuden."

The man talking to us was named Bayard. He owns Kakuden and recruited me here.  
My name is Carol. I was walking in the mall with a couple of friends when it happened. It was pretty crowded. I mean, it was a mall in a larger city. In the center of the mall is a large opening where people do Pokemon battles. It is a common teen practice to watch or participate in the battles. My friends and I were there to watch.

The battle that was going on when we arrived was between a Whimsicott and a Galvantula. It seemed obvious who would win, so we cheered for Galvantula. Galvantula was going to be the winner. Everyone knew it. Even both trainers. Galvantula went in for the final blow and hit Whimsicott into the audience.

Whimsicott came flying at me. Before I could react a bright light flashed, blinding everyone in the area. I felt what seemed like a whack. When the light died, Whimsicott was gone.

Their trainer was terrified; at first blaming me for their disappearance. Though she soon calmed down and left me alone. When she left, Bayard appeared. He claimed he knew where Whimsicott was. When I asked where, he told me...

"You two have bonded together."

I didn't believe him of course. But he explained it deeper.

You see, Kakuden is a school of sorts for people like me; people who have "bonded" with a Pokemon. These people gain the moves and abilities that the Pokemon had and need to train in them. Bayard is a prime example. He too has bonded.

He apparently had bonded with a Vanusaur. He showed me his ability to use vine whip.

He offered me a spot at Kakuden, which I accepted.

I figured if I was anything like him, I need to gain control over it.

"Seeing all of you are new here, I will go over the rules of this school," said Bayard. "Rule number 1; no speaking of this school to the outside world.

If the outside world were to know of your abilities and how many people are like you, they would try to take advantage of you.

Rule number 2; go to class. If you skip class without being excused by a teacher, the nurse, or myself, you will b given detention.

Rule number 3; no fighting. You have abilities of Pokemon, but you are not going to battle like them. You are to act mature."

Bayard took our silence as understanding. He gestured to a pair of doors.

"Go to your dorms. Each one of you was given a schedule and your assigned dorm before you came here," he said.

With that we left.

Once we reached the dorms, we got a sense of how big the school was. Seeing how it was Saturday and early in the morning, most of the students were coming out of their dorms. There was a lot of them; at least in the girl's dorms there were.

I found my dorm; room 156. It was on the first floor, pretty nice. I opened the door. No one was in it, though it did look like I had a roommate. There was already bags stacked on one of the beds. I went to the empty bed and threw my stuff on it. Sitting beside my bags, I started to think things through.

All of this had been confusing. I have been told I can do these amazing things, but I don't know what they are or how to use them. I don't understand what's going on. I have had things explained, but it still makes no sense to me. I mean, I knew I was different. But now I feel I am to different.

* * *

_**What to look forward to on the next Hidden Among...**_

_Carol meets a friend. A fight breaks out. Rules are broken._

* * *

**Summary of Hidden Among:**

Kakuden is a school for children who have bonded with Pokemon; ages ranging from 8 to 18. Carol has just recently bonded with a Whimsicott and was recruited by a man named Bayard, owner and principle of Kakuden. There she trains her abilities to be able to control, all while avoiding dangerous situations of school, such as fights, forgetting homework, and broken hearts.

**Words:**

~Kakuden - A combination of the Japanese word, kakusareta, and the word, hidden. Kakusareta means hidden.

**Note:**

Remember to PM and continue reading. Yes, the first chapter may make no sense, but it will get better.

Also, rated teen for a reason; though may go up. There is racist points of view, both of human races and Pokemon races. There will be sexual tention/suggestions, cursing, and violence.

Won't be updated as much as my story, Academia. Though will be updated more than Castelia City, hopefully.


End file.
